


Cold

by Arztwolf



Category: Call of Duty Zombies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Edward's first time with Nikolai.





	Cold

The cold made it impossible for him to sleep, each gust of icy wind only making it worse.   
Hugging himself, Edward jealously glared at the three men sleeping soundly around the fire. He’d chosen this spot to get away from their accusing and hostile stares; he knew they’d never trust him enough to allow him to sleep beside them.  
With an angry grunt he turned his back on them and curled up as tightly as he could and clenched his eyes shut in the hopes that he’d somehow fall asleep. The feeling of a large hand resting on his shoulder made him jolt up, one hand reaching for his gun.   
“Relax, is me.” A familiar voice whispered beside him.   
“Nikolai, vhat-“  
“You is cold, I come to help.”  
“Vhat kind of joke is this!?” Edward’s fear and confusion turned quickly to anger.   
“Not joke. I see you look long time.”  
“Vhat?! No, I vas just-“  
“Edward, blind man could see it. You stare at me like piece of meat!”  
Edward groaned and buried his face in his hands.   
“But I do, too.”  
Edward, blushing a deep red, looked up to see Nikolai looking down at him with an expression he’d never seen another human being use with him. Loving. Not a father like caring that Maxis had shown him, something else entirely.   
“Bitte.” Edward half whimpered as he reached out for Nikolai. The bearish man grinned and gently lowered himself down beside him, Edward timidly snuggling up next to him. Nikolai kissed the top of his head as he wrapped his arms around him.   
“When we find town and warm bed, I show you good time.” He whispered into Edward’s hair.   
“Danke”

True to his word, Nikolai crept away from the others after they’d bedded down in a bombed out old hotel and joined Edward on the mattress he’d scavenged, a heavy down comforter to block the worst of the chill.  
Edward’s heart raced as he Nikolai reached down and unbuttoned his trousers, taking several minutes to gently work them down to his ankles before pulling them off. Laying with only his shirt and underwear on, Edward blushed at the sight of Nikolai looking down at the cloth covered bulge between his legs.   
“Ready?”  
Edward whimpered that he was. Nikolai reached out and with one finger began to caress Edward’s soft penis through the thin fabric of his underwear. He then moved down to cup Edwards balls, gently squeezing a few times before moving his hands to his hips. Looking Nikolai in the eye, Edward nodded as he unbuttoned his shirt.   
Eyes closed, Edward hugged his knees to his chest as Nikolai prepared himself. Laying behind him, Nikolai ran a lube coated finger down his spine, stopping to circle and press at his hole.  
Edward let out a loud gasp as the finger pushed in, Nikolai leaving it there till Edward was relaxed and used to the intrusion. He then started to quickly thrust it, getting Edward used to the feeling. Edward curled his toes and moaned as he pushed back on the finger, a sign to Nikolai that he was ready for more.   
Now on his back with a pillow under his hips, Edward breathlessly watched as Nikolai lubed his straining erection. Climbing between Edward’s thighs, he pressed the tip in, Edward moaning loudly as Nikolai fully penetrated him.   
“Shh, myshka, shh.” Nikolai whispered as he lowered himself on top of Edward, the smaller man hugging him tightly. “It gets better.”  
And it did. Soon Edward was panting and writhing as Nikolai increased the pace and force of his thrusts, Edward all but screaming his end.


End file.
